House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies
Info UK AIR DATE 25 FEBRUARY 2011 First Day Nina Martin arrives in England, the her new home country for the rest of the year. In the car ride, her phone rings, to which the driver asks if her parents were texting her. However, she told the driver that it was her Gran (Grandmother) and that she misses her already. Her parents died in a car accident. Then, they arrive at Nina's new boarding school. Meanwhile, Patricia Williamson is directing Joy Mercer to move back until she gets a good shot for a photo. However, Joy trips over Fabian Rutter and falls down on top of him and Patricia takes a photo with her phone. Then, Joy sees the "Theory of Computational Intelligence" book Fabian is reading and jokingly asks "A bit of light reading?" Fabian tells Joy "just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it's not worth reading." They all get up and start walking back to get to class and stare at the taxi (that has Nina in it) pull up to the "House of Anubis". Nina gets out of the taxi and says "Welcome to Hogwarts". She doesn't notice the taxi driver taking her suitcase to Anubis House though, and runs to catch up. When she is chasing him down she runs into Fabian, Joy, and Patricia and then Nina says "Sorry" and goes after the man. Patricia says to Joy, "Who's the American?" Nina meets up with the taxi driver and tips him. Dragging her suitcase, she walks up to the house and the door opens automatically. In the school, Patricia and Joy plan a "BFF Box Set Marathon" with the DVD's that just arrived for them. We meet up with Alfie Lewis who says to Jerome Clark he has the perfect plan to get Amber Millington to notice him, but Jerome ignores him because he is selling a paper to a kid. Alfie tricks Jerome with a fake arm. Back at the Anubis House, Victor comes out of nowhere and welcomes Nina. He says that she is two weeks late. Nina didn't know about the scholarship, so that's why she is late. Trudy saves Nina from Victor's lecture and gives her the "Warmest of welcomes." Back at the school, Amber is on her phone asking for an extension on her credit card because she wants to purchase a pair of new shoes. She seems to be very excited when Mick Campbell comes back from, what looks like soccer practice all sweaty. Mara Jaffray is eyeing him up as well, but trying to look uninterested at the same time. Back at the Anubis House, Victor starts to give Nina a lecture about the history of Anubis House, but Trudy insists that Nina gets a tour of the house instead of listening to the history of the house. Nina says the house is "old and beautiful and must have a lot of stories." She also sees a painting of Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher - Smythe with the Eye of Horus in the middle. Also, she sees a picture with the people of the house, including Joy, which Victor immediately takes down and places in his room (strictly forbidden). Back at the school, Alfie fakes a bloody nose to get out of the exam. Mr. Sweet says that "someone in the Main Office is here to see Joy." It is unknown who, but Joy leaves anyway. Back at Anubis House, Nina gets roomed with Patricia and takes Joy's room without notice. Back at school, Joy gets escorted into a car and is taken away, but she does not know where. Patricia is wondering where Joy is. Back at Anubis house, Patricia sees that Nina took Joy's spot and is wondering where Joy's things are. So she decides to throw Nina's things outside the room. Patricia keeps asking Nina "Where's Joy?" and Nina is so confused and frazzled until Victor sorts things out. Downstairs, Patricia flips out that Joy is missing and says that "Nina is obsessed with being an American. She has said it over 100 times!" Nina comes in and the room goes silent. Fabian says "Hey" first. Then, Alfie greets her with alien language because he and Jerome were joking around with Patricia about Nina being "an alien." Nina unknowingly sits in Amber's seat and Patricia flips out. Fabian tells Patricia to stop being mean to Nina. Amber goes looking for Mick, who was out for a jog. Mick didn't ask her to go because of last time. Alfie shoves two forks full of pasta and Mara calls it "disgusting!" while Jerome laughs. Then Jerome and Alfie start a food fight. Afterwards, Patricia "accidentally" spills water on Nina, causing Nina to complain her shirt is shrinking. Fabian yells at Patricia and helps Nina dry off her shirt. Then, Patricia asks her again "Where is Joy?" When Victor comes in and demands to know what's going on, Patricia says that "Nina spilled water all over herself." Victor says that Nina has a phone call, which turns out to be from her Gran. She wants to know how Nina is doing. Nina lies by saying it's everything she imagines and she is making so many friends. While she is doing this, she is crying. When Nina hangs up the phone, she starts crying. Fabian walks in on her crying and asks if everything is okay. Nina lies by saying that she's allergic to cats, but Fabian knows she's lying, since the house doesn't have cats. Amber confronts Mara about her relationship problems with Mick. Mick asks Fabian what he thinks of the new girl and Fabian says she "looks nice" then Mick says "Oh really." Then, Fabian takes it back by saying "She seems nice." Patricia goes to Victor's office to ask about Joy's number but Victor won't let her have it. She sees Joy's stuff and asks if he is going to send them First Class. Victor says "Yes. NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Downstairs, Fabian looks over at Nina and smiles at her and she smiles back. Then, Patricia comes back down and blames Nina AGAIN for Joy's disappearance. While upstairs, Victor breaks Joy's phone and burns the photo and the stuffed animal. Night Time Mick walks into Mara/Amber's room. Amber says she only has one eye on (which means only one eye has make up on). But... Mick has come to see Mara, not Amber. He asks Mara for help on the biology assignment because she is the "Biology Babe." Amber wants to help him, but can't because she isn't that smart. They are going to meet tomorrow evening and Mick calls it a "friendly date." Amber gets jealous, but then Mara reassures her she's "textbook gorgeous." Patricia goes into the bathroom and reads a message on the mirror that was written when the mirror was fogged. It says "HELP ME! -JOY" Then, Nina accidentally wipes it out not knowing what was written. Patricia walks in on her doing it and believes that Nina purposely erased what was on the mirror. Next Day Fabian sticks up for Nina and says that Nina just has really bad timing! Nina meets an old lady outside the house who says this is her house and her name is Sarah. Then, Nina gives Sarah her jacket and takes her to the nursing home. The lady at the nursing home says that the old lady's name is Emily. Back at Anubis House, Mick gives Amber a bracelet. Patricia then decides to confront Mr. Sweet about Joy's disappearance. Then, Patricia notices that Joy was photoshopped out of the school photo in the hallway. Back at the nursing home, Sarah says Nina is the one she has been waiting for. Then, she gives Nina the locket and tells her to keep it a secret and not show anyone. Sarah says that there is treasure hidden in Anubis House. Night Time Nina has a bad dream of Sarah telling her "she has the power." Then in the dream, it starts raining black feathers, which in the real world, Patricia is dropping black feathers on her. Nina opens the locket and sees a picture of a lady. Next Day Patricia and Alfie and Jerome tease Nina about her dream. Fabian tells Nina to ignore them and asks about the dream. Nina says it felt evil. Amber gets jealous of Mara hanging out with Mick, but denies it. Amber says she doesn't like old people because they are old. Then Amber asks Nina about her parents, which was probably a bad idea. Nina says they died when she was young in a car accident. Nina says that her and her Gran are really close. Then Patricia says "Then why did she send you off to a bad boarding school like this. Sounds like she wanted to get rid of you!" Then Fabian retorts "PATRICIA STOP BEING A WITCH! Look I know your upset about Joy but there's no reason to take this out on Nina!" Then Patricia rudely leaves the table. Amber confronts Mara of spending too much time with Mick and Amber does not like it. Mara denies she fancies him. At school, Mara crosses her fingers hoping Mick gets a good grade. Patricia tells Nina she has to do a fake "initiation." Fabian knows there no such thing as a "initiation" they do and tries to stop Nina from doing it, but Nina wants to do it. She has to go up to the attic and bring something back. At the Anubis House, Mara tells Mick that Amber is jealous that Mara is spending so much time with him. Mick gives Mara a friendship bracelet (the same one he got Amber) as a Thank You present. Nina also has to get the spare key from Victor's office. Alfie falls on the floor and stalls him and now he has to wash the floors. Amber notices Mara's bracelet that looks like hers and gets mad. Nina gets the key, but falls and the black bird lands on her. Victor spots her and yells at her to get out. Nina gets out with the key. Amber gives the bracelet back to Mick. At school, they meet the new drama teacher, Jason Winkler. Patricia asks Mr. Sweet in his class about the school photo. He ignores it. Mick gets an A- on his paper. He hugs Mara and spins her around. Amber says it's only an A- and to get a grip. Nina apologizes for the way she acts and Fabian says she was rude. Then Fabian says she is tougher than she looks. In drama class, Alfie is goofing around making people laugh as usual. Amber and Alfie recite line from Romeo and Juliet. Amber calls him "The yummiest boy she has ever met" and kisses him to make Mick jealous. That Night Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie shine flashlights on Nina, and lead her out of her room. Fabian, Amber, and Mara are shining lights at their face and waiting at the attic door. Nina opens the attic door and starts to go up. Patricia locks the door and tells her she's not being let out till she knows what has happened to Joy. Fabian tells Patricia to let her out. However, Nina yells "There's something up there!" Victor catches the kids and goes up to the attic. Episode Gallery 185px-Clip1.jpg 185px-Clip2.jpg 185px-Clip3.jpg 185px-Clip4.jpg 185px-Clip6.jpg 185px-Clip5.jpg 185px-Clip7.jpg 185px-Clip8.jpg 185px-Clip9.jpg 185px-Clip10.jpg 185px-Clip11.jpg 185px-Episode_1.jpg Firstepisode.jpg patricia spills water on nina.png clip12.jpg Everyone watches as nina goes up into the attic.jpg NINA IS SO SCARED OF A BEAR.jpg NINA IN THE PLACE 2 BE.jpg 1 1 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season Premieres Category:Specials Category:Images Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images of Joy Mercer Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Alfie Lewis Category:Images of Jerome Clark